1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus, a method for driving an image display apparatus, a sound output apparatus, and a method for driving a sound output apparatus, and more particularly to an image display apparatus that is capable of adding, to an audio, a sound effect requested by a user in, for example, a home theater system, and matching a lip sync of the video and audio, and a method for driving an image display apparatus, sound output apparatus, and method for driving a sound output apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a home theater system refers to a system in a home such that a user may view image signals of movies input in a VCR or a TV broadcasting signal form with the sensation as if the user is actually in a theater using a speaker of multi channels. Using this system, a user may experience the effect as if they are watching a movie in an actual theater. Thus, there are increasing number of households getting such home theater systems.
However, due to the tendency of products getting smaller in size and slimmer, it may be necessary to connect to an external speaker in order to properly listen to the audio, considering the characteristics of a TV. External speakers may be connected via wires such as optic cables etc., or the external speakers may be connected wirelessly.
When transmitting audio via optical cable, multi channel audio such as Dolby AC3 and HE-AAC may be compressed and transmitted. But a problem is that sound effects from TVs may not be properly generated. In other words, a need to transmit audio as quickly as possible and match the lip sync with the video is required, but when a sound effect is added, it may be difficult to match the audio and video.
That is, when a sound effect is added, a time delay may occur, making it difficult to match the lip sync of the audio and video. Thus, sound effects may not have been added and thus users could not hear the sound effects, which has been a problem.